sincomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aska (Chapter)
The first chapter of Sins Venials follows Aska a young pirate girl. Aska is the host immediately after Rhett, the star of the Original Sins Comic. Plot Summary The chapter starts with a Pirate Captain ordering her crew to pack up and set sail from a desert island. Cuberos, a pirate, asking where Aska, the crew's youngest member, is. The Captain replies that she is on the ship. She was however, not on the ship, finding fruit. The crew leaves without Aska, and she is forced to fend for herself. While crying by a fire, she follows a rodent that scurries away from her. The rodent jumps down a hole, and then the ground falls apart and Aska falls. Aska wakes up in a cave. She is chased by the rodent and other rodents, which are now hostile. And hits a pillar. Then a silver Gauntlet falls on her head and into her hands. Aska tries on the Gauntlet and it is to big at first, but then it shrinks around her arm. Aska is transported back to the beaches of the Island. There, a woman is tanning. She is revealed to be Lust, a shade. A Sin to be more specific. Lust explains the situation of the Hosts to Aska. Aska chooses the Easy route of unlocking the Sins. They appear on the beach. First introduce is Pride, an "ass". Next is Envy, also described as an "ass". Third is Gluttony, who is newly found out to be female! Then Sloth, one of Lust's favorites. Following is Greed, or as Aska immediately referred to him as, "Puppy Man". This is the first indication we have that Greed is furry. Greed is reluctant of the title at first, but once he learns Aska is a pirate, he lets her do as she pleases in hopes of treasure. Next is the new Anger (the old one quit because he had "issues"), Pettiness. Lust reveals her (not wanting anyone else to hold the title) and Sloth (being himself (Lazy))'s reasons for not retiring. Aska asks what happens next. The Sins explain limitations (mostly about death). Aska asks if she gets superpowers. She does not. Aska is asked how she got to be a pirate. Her village was raided by Pirates, when she was a baby. The Pirates took her as a slave. Then the Captain rescued her. The Sins ask if she's sure the Captain and her crew weren't the raiders. She's sure, but the Sins don't buy it. Envy throws Aska to land. Once they get there Aska allows the Sins to be bad. They all are, besides Lust. Aska demands to see Lust's powers. She still refuses, saying with the last guy they had fun, and did good things. Aska doesn't care about "old masters" and demands the Sins forget him and only concern themselves with her. At the end of an argument, out of anger (The emotion. Not the tentacle mouth), Aska force-possesses Lust, meaning she forces Lust to give her her powers. Aska is now beautiful and begins to go mad with her new found powers. She is then possessed by Envy. Aska fully-unlocks Greed. She knows how to do so, because after possessing Lust, she knows a lot of things. After fully unlocking Greed, she orders him to fetch someone. That someone is Cuberos, Aska's pirate friend. Cuberos sees the Sins. And freaks out. Aska approaches Cuberos, who is freaked out by her new womanhood. Aska then explains the power she has over the area. While going for a walk Cuberos finds what Aska has been doing with her powers. He decides to help Lust defeat Aska. Cuberos needs to travel to the Spirit Realm to enlist the help of Vices. Cuberos finds Luxuria, Longing, and Dominance. They agree to help fight Aska if Cuberos will be there friend/pet/sex slave. Cuberos is in trouble, so Lust calls him back. Lust has to enlist the help of another group as a new plan. Cuberos goes and calls Chastity leader of the Virtues. She agrees to help after Cuberos points out that Lust will owe her a favor. They go to put Aska in her place, when she makes Greed summon the Captain. Aska threatens the Captain with a Fencer's sword. Chastity knocks the sword out of her hands and stabs Aska twice. Aska demands that Envy attacks them. He lightly shoves Cuberos. This is the first display of a Sin taking commands to an "annoyingly literal" level. Aska force possess Envy and Anger. Her appearance changes to be more menacing, as she is now at the highest power she will be at . She receives a Scythe from Greed. After becoming completely self absorbed (refering to herself as a "god") she is ready to attack her adversaries. But, Lust and Chastity remove the Gauntlet with virtually no effort. Aska then returns to her normal, cute, childlike self. She, Cuberos, and the Captain return home to their ship. Six of the Sins are placed back into the Gauntlet. Lust remains to do a favor for Chastity. Aska's further adventures After returning to the ship, Aska was most likely a Pirate for sometime. The only definite facts are that she researched the Gauntlet, wrote a guide about it and sold it with the guide at an auction. A more intriguing fact is that she is now refereed to as a "Pirate Slayer" meaning that at one point, she decided to kill members of her own (former) profession, possibly even her own crew. What may of caused this was that she found out about her parents murderers, possibly turning out to be the Captain of her childhood vessel. Feeling betrayed, she could've killed her, the crew (possibly even Cuberos, who was her best friend), and generally distrusting pirates. She was most likely what ended the Pirate Scourge that the auctioneer of the Gauntlet refereed to. Category:Arcs